


hallucination

by TangDouSenLinGongYuan



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangDouSenLinGongYuan/pseuds/TangDouSenLinGongYuan
Summary: 神秘客事件之后，小蜘蛛出现了精神问题，幻想神秘客真的是个需要严肃对待的强大的反派，现实中已经被羁押的普通人昆汀贝克成了小蜘蛛精神问题的直接受害者。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你喜欢我的想法，请回复我让我知道。

想看精神不稳定的青年暴君虫。

虫被神秘搞出了精神问题，获得了神秘的监管权以后，神秘说什么他都怀疑，觉得他的一切反应都是装出来的，神秘的一切惨象都是幻境。而且虫面对神秘常常精神恍惚闪回到当初神秘骗他的场景，对现实世界视而不见充耳不闻。

[设定神秘曾经花言巧语骗虫上床]

虫和神秘上床的时候闪回到上一次被骗上床的情景，愤怒中下手开始没轻没重，沉浸在闪回里的虫听不见神秘的喊叫和挣扎，回神的时候神秘已经脸色发白浑身冷汗的痛晕了。

[超级力量虫和普通人神秘真的好吃]

神秘递东西给虫，虫在捉住神秘手腕的一瞬间闪回到神秘开枪摄他的情景里，回神的时候神秘已经痛的跪倒在地，手腕还捏在虫手里，骨头几乎被捏碎。

后来小虫的病情变得严重，不但会闪回，还会陷入自己的幻想。在小虫的幻想里，神秘是个真的威力强大而且舌灿莲花、不能给他开口机会、需要认真对待一招制服的超能力者，神秘因此开始频繁的受到小虫的攻击。

神秘多次劝说小虫接受治疗无果，决定逃跑，毫不意外的又撞上小虫，小虫又幻想出一场和神秘客的大战，但是血肉之躯的神秘哪里经得起超英级别的撞击和摔打，小虫回神发现神秘已经被撞的重伤昏迷，头上血流不止了。

小虫终于感到害怕，他将神秘移交神盾，自己开始接受治疗。但是他最后痛打神秘的视频被公布到社交网络。在反派的推波助澜下，小虫开始受到舆论攻击。

反派意识到神秘客是抹黑小虫的关键，于是从神盾监狱里救走了神秘，为了让神秘配合，制造了巨大的伤亡推到神秘客身上，断他和神盾合作的后路。

神秘在暴力威胁下开始帮反派做事，蜘蛛侠的名誉一再受损，神秘客声望越来越高。

小蜘蛛收到了nick fury的严密保护，任外界巨浪滔天，只静静接受治疗，绝不发声绝不回应，病情渐渐好转，恢复正常。

神秘不再愿意受到反派的威胁和控制，开始暗中勾结政党想搞翻反派，计划暴露以后被反派追杀，反派决定直接血腥杀死神秘客推锅蜘蛛侠。

神盾发现了反派的推锅计划，于是在假蜘蛛侠在大街上追杀神秘客时，真蜘蛛侠出手施救，神秘又回到神盾监管下。

考虑到神秘客在群众中的声望，和蜘蛛侠的名誉维护中扮演的重要角色，神盾向神秘提出了收编邀请，于是神秘和神盾合作，消灭了反派。

但是神秘已经对蜘蛛侠的暴力产生了深重的心理阴影，简直听到他的名字都浑身疼痛。蜘蛛侠如何追回ptsd男友，又是后话了。


	2. angry Beck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不成熟的幸运少年蜘蛛侠和坏运气的暴躁中年神秘客，偏贝克讲述者视角，可以当成一个贝克的长篇腹诽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你喜欢我的想法，请评论让我知道～

警告：有对角色的讨论和评价，不喜勿喷，一切都是我胡乱理解的。谁喷我我就十倍的骂回去，我很会讲脏话。

声明：在写作过程中，并没有任何一个神秘客和蜘蛛侠真的受到精神和身体上的伤害。

昆汀贝克一丁点一丁点都不想和蜘蛛侠谈恋爱。但三秒钟之前，蜘蛛侠刚刚挡在“神秘客LMD机器人”身前，拦住反派的攻击。  
他喜欢蜘蛛侠吗？不，任何一个人，但凡有点自知之明，都不该和这个天之骄子搞上关系。  
他恨蜘蛛侠吗？不，他嫉妒蜘蛛侠，嫉妒的发疯。

在每一回合里神盾局都赢了，但上一回合里神秘客赢得了空前高的声望而蜘蛛侠面临很多诽谤，神盾局需要维护他们的黄金男孩，所以他们向神秘客开出了空前优厚的条件，只要神秘客配合挽回蜘蛛侠的声望，就免除他的两百多年刑期，允许他以科学家的身份在神盾局内活动。  
这就是为什么他现在坐在全息室的拘禁椅上，带着手铐和电子定位脚环，指挥神秘客LMD机器人，和蜘蛛侠并肩作战。

“”年轻人，你已经用行动澄清了流传的谣言“，神秘客LMD机器人飞到群众能看清和听清的高度上，对空中的蜘蛛侠说。  
昆汀贝克在全息室里狠狠翻了个白眼。

蜘蛛侠和“神秘客”飞进了神盾局大厦，全息室的实景图象瞬间消失，贝克瑟缩了一下以适应真实的全息室的逼仄狭小，负责监管的探员递过拐杖，贝克顺从的跟着她走出全息室。

是的，贝克现在需要拄拐杖了。在蜘蛛侠的精神事故中，他怀着“必须马上让神秘客这个恐怖反派丧失反抗能力”的想法，以贝恩折断蝙蝠侠的姿势把贝克折断在膝盖上。  
贝克当时真的觉得自己活不过两分钟了，毕竟他从始至终都只是个普通人，而彼得·他妈的·帕克是超级神力蜘蛛侠。

好在蜘蛛侠在关键时刻醒转过来了，把出气多进气少的贝克送到了神盾的医疗室，自己去了精神科。

而这个怂包小娘们在路上又！他！妈！的！哭了！

好像被折断脊椎的人是他一样！！！！

贝克没和任何人分享过他被蜘蛛侠监管时发生的事和后来他的一连串噩梦。第一、没人相信好邻居蜘蛛侠有严肃暴力的一面。第二、蜘蛛侠的暴力倾向源于他被自己搞出了精神问题。第三、他是蜘蛛侠暴力倾向的唯一受害者，而没人真的在意“昆汀贝克”是活着或者死了。第四、虽然蜘蛛侠最后真的差点杀死他，但同时也是蜘蛛侠把他从死神手里捞回来的。第五、如果不是蜘蛛侠，他唯一的结局就是在神盾局监狱里蹲三百多年大牢，而绝没机会再在全息室里“飞翔”。

综上所述，他白白濒死一次，断了很多根骨头，给自己留下了两条走路不太利索的腿。而相关人士对他唯一的印象就是“这个危险人物差一点给蜘蛛侠造成了无法挽回的精神创伤”。

有什么办法呢。是他欺骗蜘蛛侠在先。而蜘蛛侠是冉冉升起的少年新星。

不是说蜘蛛侠不好。贝克作为一个普通人的良知非常欣赏彼得，作为一个十六岁的年轻人，彼得太好了，他聪明，勇敢，正直，有责任心，有牺牲精神，感情真挚热烈，而且忠诚。贝克相信他有朝一日一定能成为一个独当一面的可靠领袖，一个真正的英雄。

但是作为一个未成年的少年英雄，相对于他现在所得到的一切，他又太差了，一个不成熟的小孩不应该得到这么多。人们鼓励晚辈趁年轻去试错，就是因为一个年轻人即使错了造成了破坏力也有限。而彼特一旦犯错，破坏力是无法估量的，就像一颗太阳，随便膨胀一下，就有上百颗小星星被燃烧殆尽。

少年英雄需要成长，在他长成的时候，无数人会被记录到这位英雄的成长故事里。

贝克想活着，他不想被记录到成长故事里。

这也是他为什么始终没有答应彼得的表白。

是的，粉碎他阴谋的彼得，折断他脊柱的彼得，救回他性命的彼得，为他做担保的彼得，向他表白了，并以十六岁少年人的热情，追求了他长达四个月。

他和监管特工毫不意外的在走廊里“偶遇”了蜘蛛侠。蜘蛛侠像每一个羞涩的见到心上人的十六岁男孩一样倚着墙站着，在背后紧张的绞手指。

监管特工识趣的走了。

“停止做出这幅样子蜘蛛侠”，贝克用没拄拐杖的那只手打了个很小幅度的手势，“我知道你有多受欢迎，我见过你自信阳光魅力四射的样子，我连你在床上的样子都见过，我并不会因为你青涩的表演就觉得你真的是个纯情的小书呆子。”

蜘蛛侠露出了“男友睡了我然后踹了我”的表情。

贝克当着他的面翻了个巨大的白眼。

“我听弗瑞说，蜘蛛侠的形象挽救快要结束了。我们大概还有一次合作的机会。”

“是嘛，那可真是我今年听过最好的消息了。”贝克骂了一句，转身要走。

"你心里其实不是这么想的是吗？"彼得扳过贝克的身体，“你其实很担心对弗瑞失去利用价值以后，会一辈子呆在暗无天日的监狱里。”

“你真是该死的正确蜘蛛侠。”贝克又骂了一句，“以及你不用强调‘暗无天日’，我一点都不害怕被弗瑞关到死，在漆黑的小房间里退化掉眼睛。”

“说得好像你真的不害怕一样。”蜘蛛侠开始微笑了，“你还需要我对吗？”

贝克不说话了，他凝视了蜘蛛侠一会儿。

“讲道理这个时候我应该说点好听的，然后会激发你的负罪感，你会想办法把我捞出来。”蜘蛛侠微笑着听贝克说。  
“但我相信你在来之前已经有了一个计划，并且不管我说什么你都不可能改变这个计划，所以，蜘蛛侠，”贝克回赠了蜘蛛侠一个微笑，“你别再把话说得好像我说什么做什么真的可以改变我自己的命运一样。”  
“你和弗瑞想怎么搞，都随便吧。”

看到贝克真的好像毫不关心自己的命运一样转身走了。年轻的蜘蛛侠还是慌乱了一秒钟。

“我不会和弗瑞妥协的，他现在需要我！”他在贝克身后喊。

“你最好不要打伤害自己的主意，弗瑞会勒死我，”贝克头也不回的回答，“用我自己的肠子。”


	3. couple run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇主要是打情骂俏。可以单独看也可以上接前两章。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你喜欢，请评论让我知道

=======================================================================================

贝克摸黑走进停车场，发动汽车，然后“梆！“的撞上什么东西。

“你又用车撞我，贝克先生。“黑暗中传来蜘蛛侠委屈的声音。

“是你他妈自己跑到我车前面的你这个蜘蛛怪胎！“

==================================================

一天前。

贝克万万没想到蜘蛛侠会搞劫狱这一手，他死命拉住栏杆并且大叫警卫，但是蜘蛛侠毫无悬念的压制了他把他劫走了。

贝克脸色阴沉的坐在汽车旅馆的床上，听着浴室里的水声。

他毫不怀疑fury已经从前台的摄像头里发现了他们俩。

不，应该说他们俩从离开神盾局监狱就没有离开过fury的视线。

不，fury甚至没必要自己盯着，对付逃亡新手蜘蛛侠，派个实习生盯着就行。

监狱、逃亡、汽车旅馆。听起来很像个超级英雄爱上反派的浪漫故事，但是贝克他妈的一！点！都！不！想！掺合进这个故事里。

他准备摸黑开车溜回神盾，当然，没有成功。

蜘蛛侠毫发无伤的从副驾驶的车窗里跳进来。

贝克白了一眼蜘蛛侠，嫌弃地转脸看窗外。

“你以前不是这样的。“蜘蛛侠十分委屈。

“我一直都是这样的！“贝克操起驾驶台上的证件狠狠砸向蜘蛛侠，“你能指望一个三十岁的男人多惹人喜爱？考虑到他这三十年里就没经历过什么好事儿！“

“史塔克先生已经五十岁了，还是很惹人喜爱。“

这话给蜘蛛侠赢得了贝克没头没脑的一顿乱打。

“你根本就不了解他。“直到被死死摁住没法再挣扎，贝克才气喘吁吁的说。“史塔克明明破碎的像被榨汁机打过。“

蜘蛛侠松开贝克坐回座位上，“我只是个普通的中学生，我永远都没法成为史塔克先生那样的人。“

他看起来相当低落。

“这就是你为什么该死的让人嫉妒。“

“你会成为成熟的英雄，而其他人会保证你在学到教训时不受到太大的伤害。“

“像史塔克那种级别的伤害“，贝克解释道。

“我从来没想逃避我该承担的！“蜘蛛侠急切的解释道。

“我知道。这就是我讨厌你的主要原因。“

“你让人恨的牙痒痒，但这甚至不是你的错。“

“你连幸运都是被强加的。“

蜘蛛侠突然笑了，然后从“难过少年蜘蛛侠“变成了“机敏警惕蜘蛛侠。“

“刚才我又有了把伊迪丝摘下来送给你时那种感觉。“

“在我被你骗的几乎送命之后。“

“我竟然差一点儿就以同样的方式上当。“

贝克也笑了。车里的气氛变得十分放松。

“因为我对你的判断该死的正确。“

“一直都是。“

两个人像一对老友或者老对手一样在车里默默坐着，贝克从驾驶台上拿起烟盒，打火机的火光里，蜘蛛侠的余光扫到车外的人影。

“趴下！！！！！！！！“

蜘蛛侠以他能做到的最快速度趴在了贝克身上，汽车在爆炸的火光中翻滚开，贝克的脑子被震的嗡嗡作响。

希望是冲着自己来的，贝克心想。

因为他这个级别的敌人蜘蛛侠能搞定，蜘蛛侠级别的敌人他可挡不住啊！

贝克是对的，因为马上就有人把他从翻倒汽车的窗户里揪出来扔在地上，枪口指着他的太阳穴。

“嗖！“

车窗里伸出一只手，准头奇差的射出一团蛛丝把枪手击倒了，贝克迅速夺过手枪砸晕了枪手，把炸伤的蜘蛛侠从车里拖出来，换车夺路而逃。

贝克一边开车一边迅速的检查副驾的蜘蛛侠，他伤的比想象重，后背的烧伤散发出恶心的焦糊味儿，还没有丧失意识但是有点神志不清，可能在翻车时撞出了脑震荡。托蜘蛛侠舍命保护的福，贝克现在除了有点耳鸣毫发无伤。

“好痛······“

贝克费劲的把蜘蛛侠拖上安全屋楼梯的时候，蜘蛛侠终于叫唤出来了。

“一颗火箭弹就把你炸成这样。“贝克气喘吁吁的一边爬楼一边拽人，“我用火车撞你的时候没见你这么不禁打。“

“你没有用火啊。“蜘蛛侠哼唧道。

“我想用的。“贝克继续咬牙拽人，“史塔克的装备上没有而已。“

“你能把我背起来别在地上拖着我吗？硌在楼梯上真的好痛。“

“我是个瘸子。“贝克报复一样幸灾乐祸的说，“一般瘸子不会有背人这种业务的。“

“一般瘸子也不会有被人拿着火箭筒追杀这种业务的。“受伤的蜘蛛侠嘴炮不减。

“欢迎来到超级反派的人生。“贝克笑着说。

“你可算不上超级反派。“蜘蛛侠立刻指出，“你一点都不“超级“。“

贝克这次没有回答。

“对不起。“蜘蛛侠闷闷的道歉。

“其实你的技术真的很棒。你可以替别人圆梦的。你自己不是也用他来圆梦了吗。“

“圆梦？“

贝克终于把蜘蛛侠拖进了了安全屋。

“史塔克也是这么说的。你可真是他亲生的。“

蜘蛛侠想辩解“我不是史塔克先生生的“，但贝克已经进屋找医药箱了。他趴在门廊的地上，有点希望史塔克先生真的有一个像他一样的儿子。


End file.
